Masque de glace
by Tooran
Summary: Toute sa vie, le chevalier du verseau a été considéré comme un être froid et insensible. Mais est-ce son véritable visage ? Au seuil de la mort, Camus se souvient.


**Bonjour bonjour :)**

**Un petit texte sur Camus, sur les expériences qui ont peut-être causé son insensibilité...**

**C'est une deathfic, je le précise tout de suite pour ceux qui n'aiment pas. **

**Une dernière chose, j'ai pris pour cette fic les couleurs du manga, Camus a donc les cheveux rouge.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

J'ai froid.

Tellement froid.

C'est étrange.

Il y a si longtemps que le froid ne m'avait pas blessé comme cela.

Je me sens gelé jusqu'au plus profond de mon être.

Une fine pellicule de glace recouvre ma peau.

La glace.

Mon amie, qui finit par me tuer.

_Un jeune homme se tient debout, dans l'immensité glacée de la Sibérie._

_Il ne porte qu'un pantalon. Pieds nus, torse nu, il semble défier le froid lui-même._

_Le vent joue dans ses longs cheveux de la couleur de l'aube et du sang._

_Les yeux fermés, il se laisse aller. Il savoure le délicieux frisson que les bourrasques glacées font naître sur sa peau._

_Ici, perdu au milieu des glaces, il peut enfin laisser tomber son masque._

_Montrer son vrai visage._

_L'eau gelée qui l'entoure est la seule témoin de sa confession._

_Il sait qu'elle en gardera à jamais le secret. _

Ainsi donc, la mort me sera apportée par mon propre élément. Un maître du froid tué par le froid.

J'ai l'impression de redevenir un apprenti.

_Un enfant avance avec difficulté dans le brouillard, de la neige jusqu'aux cuisses. _

_Il sert son torse de ses bras, dans une vaine tentative pour se réchauffer._

_Le froid est comme un chien enragé qui lui mord la peau._

_Mais il doit résister._

_C'est l'épreuve que lui à imposé son maître._

_Il doit apprendre à connaître le froid. Apprendre à le maîtriser. Apprendre à l'aimer. _

_Il s'est juré de réussir._

_Il veut voir son maître impassible et inébranlable esquisser un de ses rares sourires._

Tu as réussi.

Ton froid a surpassé le mien.

Je suis fier de toi, mon disciple.

Mais, en même temps, tu as échoué.

Tu t'es effondré.

Tu es sans doute déjà mort.

Et je vais mourir aussi.

J'ai voulu te donner une ultime leçon.

Mais jamais tu ne pourras en profiter.

_Un enfant se relève,en essuyant le sang qui coule au coin de sa bouche._

_Son maître le domine de toute sa hauteur._

_Il lui reproche sa faiblesse. _

_Il lui répète qu'il ne sera jamais chevalier._

_Et ses mots sont comme des lames._

_Alors, la colère envahit l'enfant._

_La glace sous ses pieds semble lui répondre._

_Une aura gelée l'entoure. _

_Il se précipite sur sur l'homme qui lui fait face._

_Il va plus vite qu'il ne l'a jamais fait._

_Ses poings semblent faits de glace tranchante._

Tu vois ?

Tes sentiments t'ont mené jusqu'ici.

Jusqu'à la mort.

Tu aurais dû les contrôler.

J'ai tout fait pour t'y pousser.

Les sentiments sont destructeurs.

_Le sang gicle._

_Quelque chose vole au loin._

_Le maître a baissé sa garde._

_L'enfant fixe, éberlué, la tâche carmin qui souille la glace._

_Il ne voulait pas le mutiler._

_Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes._

_« Tu vois ? »_

_L'enfant relève la tête. _

_Son maître, malgré la douleur, lui sourit._

_« Tu vois comme les sentiments sont destructeurs ? »_

_Puis, d'un seul coup, il envoie valser l'enfant. _

_Et continue sa leçon. _

_« La colère, l'amour et la haine aveuglent et poussent à agir sans réfléchir._

_Ils te rendent faible. »_

_Puis il passe la main gauche sur la chose sanguinolente qu'était autrefois son bras droit._

_Son cosmos enveloppe son membre mutilé._

_Et quand il disparaît, le moignon à vif se termine par une main de glace._

_« Quant au remord, il ronge jusqu'à détruire un homme »_

La fin approche, je la sens.

Ceci est la mort de Camus, l'homme que l'ont disait insensible.

_Un tout jeune enfant, presque encore un bébé._

_« Où sont tes parents ? »_

_Pas de réponse._

_« Tu en as, des parents ? »_

_Toujours aucune réponse._

_« Pauvre petit. Comment tu t'appelles ? »_

_Mais le bambin ne se rappelle plus. _

_Ou plutôt il ne veut pas se rappeler. _

_Il a tout oublié._

_Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a envie de pleurer quand on lui parle de ses parents._

_Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est dégoutté à la vision du sang et même de ses propres cheveux, qui en ont la couleur._

_Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a peur de s'endormir le soir. _

_Il ne sait plus rien._

_Alors il se contente de fixer les gens qui lui parlent avec les yeux vides d'un être qui n'a pas vécu._

_« C'est quoi, ce regard ? Il est bizarre, ce gosse..._

_- Il me fait penser à un personnage de roman. »_

_On s'accroupit devant lui. _

_« Meursault*****, ce n'est pas beau comme nom. Tu veux bien que je t'appelle Camus ? » _

Au final, en dehors de mon maître, personne ne sait qui j'ai été.

Qui j'ai vraiment été.

Mais je pense que tu l'as compris pendant notre combat.

Et la glace.

La glace l'a toujours su.

La glace a toujours été là.

Je me rappelle...

_Un tout jeune enfant, perdu dans un monde d'adultes où il n'a pas sa place._

_Seul._

_Et puis, soudain, un flocon de neige._

_Puis deux._

_Puis trois._

_Puis des milliers qui tombent sur la France._

_Alors le petit laisse parler son âme d'enfant._

_Debout sous la neige, il peut tout oublier._

_Comme il a oublié sa vie d'avant._

_Il offre son visage au ciel, ouvre la bouche et laisse fondre les flocons sur sa langue. _

_Un enfant avance avec difficulté sur la glace. _

_Il doit apprendre à connaître le froid, à le maîtriser et à l'aimer._

_Cela lui paraît impossible._

_Le froid est pour lui aussi insaisissable que le vent._

_Mais il lui semble sentir quelque chose._

_Comme le grondement d'une bête._

_Comme la force d'un torrent._

_Comme une divinité glacée, dure, inébranlable._

_L'essence du froid. _

_Soudain, l'enfant comprend._

_Alors, il cesse de lutter. _

_Il s'assoit sur la glace._

_Ferme les yeux. _

_Et s'offre au froid._

_Un enfant laisse éclater sa colère._

_Et la glace lui répond._

_Elle recouvre ses poings._

_Et il lui offre du sang._

_Un jeune homme fait face à l'immensité sibérienne._

_Il y a longtemps que la bise gelée ne le blesse plus._

_Pieds nus sur la glace, les yeux fermés, il se laisse aller._

_Ici, il se sent bien._

_Il se sent lui._

_Il s'offre tout entier au froid._

Finalement, tout est bien.

La glace a dominé ma vie.

Et je meurs avec elle.

Par elle.

Je ne me sens pas trahi.

Je suis heureux que la mort vienne d'elle.

Les battements de mon cœur ralentissent.

Ma vue se brouille.

Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la mort qui arrive ou des larmes qui gèlent sur mes joues.

Peu importe.

C'est fini.

Je tombe.

Sous ma joue, je peux sentir pour la dernière fois la morsure du givre.

Alors je souris.

Et j'emporte ce doux baiser dans la mort.

*** Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Meursault est le personnage principal de _L'étranger_, d'Albert camus. C'est un homme "étranger à lui-même", il n'éprouve pas de sentiments et tout lui est égal.**

**Voilà, j'ai fini de torturer ce pauvre Camus, il va pouvoir reposer en paix... Jusqu'à la prochaine guerre sainte. ;)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. :)**


End file.
